When light interacts with matter, the light carries away information about the physical and chemical properties of the matter. A property of the light, such as intensity, may be measured and interpreted to provide information about the matter with which the light interacted.
Multivariate optical computing (MOC) is a powerful predictive spectroscopic technique that incorporates a multi-wavelength spectral weighting directly into simplified analytical instrumentation to provide a measure of a property of interest within a test sample. This is in contrast to traditional predictive spectroscopic techniques where a spectrum of a test sample is first collected, then digitized and post processed with a computer to correlate spectral signal with analyte concentration. MOC components require exact manufacturing compositions, depositions, and processes to function properly which may be very time intensive, expensive, and difficult to monitor and manage.